Yu-Gi-Oh GZ: The Beginning
by FinalStory159
Summary: Year 15862, a hero was born to save the world return of the Shadow Games. With unknown and deadly cards appearing from no where and endless support from his friends, how will Alex defeat the evil that's possessing the good and bad. And what will happen when these Letter Monsters escape their cards? First story that's rated lower than M:)
1. Chapter 1

**Wha' up guys, FinalStory Is Back. I'm deeply sorry for the long wait, it was long stressful months for me. Most of you guys may ask yourselves "What the ****! What about the other stories!" The thing is I'm putting it on hold til I am inspired once again:( That's right, I have no good ideas to continue them yet, especially Different Amy... But I can tell ya this; I WILL update it as soon as my brain thinks properly. Anyways, I was inspired by this story because: 1) I love Yu-Gi-Oh, especially the games XD. 2) I have ideas for a different generation in the future. I guess I don't have ideas for YGO, GX, 5D'S or ZEXAL, well, not just yet. So enough talkin' and start the story you guys came here for:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Generation Z**

**A/N: Since this story is taking place in the future, half of all the cards are made-up. **

Chapter 1: PROLOGUE |

Alex POV

"NO!" Was the last thing I heard before waking up panting to myself, full of sweat. It was that dream again, the dream I mostly had. It sounds more like a nightmare than a dream but something always tells me that it really felt like a memory... A memory that my mother, Lisa never wanna talk about. But hey, I'm not the one who like holding a grudge, I guess I have to face facts that I won't find out.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mother called as I immediately got dressed as fast as possible. "I'm coming!".

I bolted down the stairs, nearly tripping a few times. Once I arrived in the kitchen, I saw a plate of eggs and bacon and french toasts on my side of the table. I sniffed a bit of the aroma in and nearly melt of it. I jumped in my seat and began digging in my plate. "Thanks mom!" I said with joy and a mouth full of food. "Is that how you greet your mother Alex?" She asked turning her head with a playful glare towards me.

"Oh ugh sorry.. Good morning *gulp* mom!" I said swallowing my food, barely chewing it down to pieces. Afterwards, my older sister, Fiona came in with her usual long red ponytail and her business clothes on. "Morning mother" she greeted warmly and a bit tired as well. "Morning honey". "Morning sis!" I said with a mouth full of food once again. "Morning dork and is it really necessary to eat like a pig at the table?". I just simply replied, "What can I say, my hunger always overpowers me". She just looked disgusted at me before I smirked at her.

"Okay mom, I threw all of the dirt away"

"Did you throw away all the garbage I told you about?"

"Yep, especially in Alex's pigs tine"

"Wait, you cleaned my pigs tin... I mean my room?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't tell me you threw my deck away AGAIN!?"

"Fine I won't at tell you". I glared at her as I rush to the garbage tin to retrieve it. But came back to lick my plate clean then going for real.

Normal POV

"Honey!" Lisa shouted, getting the attention of Fiona, who looked puzzled at her mother for looking so disappointed at her.

"What, don't tell me his STILL playing that nerdy game?"

"It's not nerdy and it's his father's personal deck that he got from him when he was just a kid"

"Whatever, I still think it's a dumb game" Fiona stated before having a bite of her food.

30 minutes later...

Alex POV

I ran across the street, not knowing I just passed a green robot. "Ah drat I feel like a speeding caddy. Oh well at least I'll be earlier than last time" I told myself before looking at my watch.

8:10AM

"If I arrive at school as fast as possible, I may finally won't miss 1st period, great" I said before bumping into something which made me fell backwards. "Ow" I said in pain as I looked up and saw a lamppost. "Oh great, a bloody nose. Just what I need" I complained.

(Later in class...)

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Wha-wha...", I woke up by someone. I looked at my side to see my deskmate and good friend, Trina. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, never been better"

"Then what's wrong with your nose" she asked with concern.

"Oh this, I ran into that floating lampposts again" I answered with irritation as I wiped my nose.

"Ouch" she exclaimed with one eye shut tightly.

"Alex, Trina, would you two like to share your conversation to the class?" Our teacher, Mr. Yumo asked with an eyebrow raised. "No Sir" I said with a smile.

"Oh if you don't want to, then I suggest you keep quiet, okay?"

"'Kay"

(Recess...)

As the first quarter of the school day passed, most of the school ran to the duel arena, where of course you get to kick butt in a duel. Trina, Terry and I walked in with smiles at the amazing halographical monsters and face-down cards before us. "Alright who's my first victim today?" I asked looking carefully for an opponent.

"Alex, are you sure you want to lose again?" My best friend, Terry asked.

"I don't lose" I said with certainty as I looked at my eyebrowing friends. That certainty faded quickly as I admitted, "okay maybe 99 times in a row is quite the losing streak but that doesn't mean I must lose hope right?"

"If I were you, I'll find a better hobby I'm good at" Trina suggested with concern.

"This isn't a hobby..." I scowled as I turned around. "This is my life".

"Well then cross your fingers for your next opponent to surrender at his 1st turn" Terry said. "Otherwise you'll really be called a '_lost_ cause'"

"Don't worry about me, worry about my opponent's butt cause I'm gonna rearrange it" I said with a confident smile running in the field of battles.

Normal POV

"He got that statement backwards huh?" Terry said.

"I guess so" Trina replied, looking down at the ground in thought. She really wants Alex to win, but how can she root for him if his gonna choose a strong opponent.

Meanwhile...

"No, my Paradactyl!" Jeff's challenger said in disbelief. "Told you noone is a match for Jeff the best duelist in the world, now attack directly King of the Ogres" Jeff ordered as a huge fat greenish ogre with a crown used his giant hammer fist to reduce his master's opponent's LP to 0.

"Now for that card you bet on" Jeff reminded as he approached the fallen boy. "Here" he showed a card to Jeff who grabbed it out of his hand viciously. "No scram" he hissed as the boy retreated.

"Hey you!" A voice called out as Jeff turned around to the source. It was Alex.

"Yeah you Jeff, I'm challenging you to a duel!"

"Again? Even though I defeated you like 50 times in a row you still want to lose?"

"Yeah I mean no I mean I just want to duel!" Alex stuttered with a serious expression.

"Fine, but this time we put one rare card on the line"

"Ok" Alex agreed before taking out his deck and glancing through a rare card to put on. Suddenly, he founded a card that does not belong to his deck, well so he figured cause he never saw it before until now. In fact, there was a bunch of unseen before cards Alex found. He thought that it was someone else's deck, but then if it was, where is his then?

"You done yet?" Jeff asked, snapping Alex out of his thoughts. "Oh ugh... This one I guess" Alex said while holding up a card with a black and red mixture that seem like a pendulum card but with different colors. "Fine, I'll put Jinzo on the line".

Alex POV

Okay now this is really weird. I got never seen before cards that I don't know how to use, especially this black and red card. My mind has so many questions that needs answers. "Let's Duel!" I heard Jeff shouted which brought me back to reality. "Oh yeah sure" I replied as I thought of second thoughts about this duel, which never happened before.

Normal POV

"There he goes for his 100th lose" Terry said as Trina and him arrived at the duel Alex is about to have. Trina was crossing her fingers, hoping and having faith that Alex was going to win this.

"Let's duel!"

Alex LP 4000

Jeff LP 4000

"My draw" Jeff said with his usual glare. "First I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode (ATK: 1400) and I'll set one card and end my turn"

"My turn!" Alex exclaimed. Alex looked at his hand and notice two of the new cards he saw before. "Okay" he said before inhaling through his mouth and slowly exhaling through his nose. 'I believe in you Alex' Trina thought with hope in her eyes.

"First I'll summon Luster Dragon #1 in attack mode (ATK: 1900) and attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Alex ordered as LD#1 destroyed OCG.

Jeff LP 3500

"Oh yeah" Alex said ecstatically with Jeff's glare turning into an evil smile, which made him worried a bit.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason"

"...O-k I'll end my turn with a face down"

"My turn" Jeff said as he drew a card. "First I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down" he said as the face-down appeared as Mirror Force. "No!" Alex said in shock.

"Wait Alex had a Mirror Force card in his deck?" Terry asked with wide eyes.

"It appears that way" Trina said, a little surprised as well. "So his telling us that he had it but never played it through his 99 losses?!" Terry stated with confusion and anger.

"Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and since his special summoned I guess I'll activate my trap card; Inferior Judgment! Now by discarding one card I get to destroy all monsters you control" Jeff explained as Luster Dragon was destroyed by an old but powerful man from Jeff's trap card. "Drat!" Alex exclaimed as he notice he's wide open for an attack. "But wait I'm not through just yet I tribute my guardian for King of the Ogres! (ATK: 2200). And now I'll attack!" He ordered as the king hammered Alex to the ground. "I end my turn with a face-down".

Alex LP 1800

Jeff LP 3500

"Oh no, with only one turn Alex's life points is less than half already!" Jeff explained with horror. "One more attack like that and his through..."

Fortunately, Trina still looked up with hope, holding her necklace her mother gave her when she was young. It was a lucky charm that did wonders in the past.

"My draw!" Alex said, picking himself up before drawing. "I'll set this monster and end my turn"

"That's it? Ha, you really are a lost cause" Jeff said with a smirk which made Trina angry.

"Draw... Activate Pot Of Greed and I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force! (ATK: 2200) and they'll attack your set monster!". Alex's monster is then revealed as Man Eater Bug. "Ha, you activate Man Eater Bug's flip effect, now he can destroy one monster on the field. And that monster is King of the Ogres!".

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card, Divine Wrath! Now by discarding one card I get to negate your Man Eater Bug's effect and destroy it!"

"Drat!"

"You know what that means, King of the Ogres can attack directly and with no cards on your field, you are finish! (ATK: 2200 Alex LP 1800)"

"Oh no Alex!" Trina shouted.

"Not so fast!"

"What!?"

"I'm not done yet, I activate Kuriboh's effect. By discarding it, I get to reduce the damage I receive to 0" Alex explained as a giant Kuriboh took the king's hammer fist instead of Alex. But the impact was strong enough to send Alex flying backwards to the ground near his two friends.

"Alex!" Alex's friends said in concern as they pulled him off from his back. "Are you okay?" Trina asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah but not for long" Alex said with a sad tone. "You guys were right, I am only dreaming. I have no chance in hell against Jeff and anyone else. I am just a lost cause" Alex explained as he bowed his head in shame, making Trina and Terry feel guilty.

"Don't say that, you can do this Alex. We believe in you!" Trina said with confidence.

"You do?"

"Sure, we never really mean those things, it was just to encourage you to be better than before" Terry said.

"Sure you lost sometimes but-"

"You mean every time" Terry interrupted, just to receive a glare from Trina. "...Sorry".

"-but that's how you learn from your mistakes Alex"

"You right, I have to have faith in myself, just like you guys do in me" Alex said with yet again his serious face. "And here" Trina said, taking her necklace off and putting it on Alex. "What's this?"

"It's a lucky charm that my mother gave me, it helped me so it will definitely help you"

"Wow, thanks so much Trina, I appreciate-"

"Are you done yet? Or do you forfeit the duel?" Jeff interrupted as Alex picked himself up. "You better forfeit after I'm through with you!" Alex said as he drew his next card. For the first time, he felt like his mind was working properly.

Alex LP 1800

No cards

Jeff LP 3500

Goblin Elite Attack Force (DEF: 1500)

King of the Ogres (ATK: 2200)

One face-down

"First I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards" Alex then draws 2 cards. "Next I'll play Polymerization to fuse Ancient Elf and The Cursed Elf to fusion summon Curse Of The Ancient Elf in attack mode (ATK: 1700) and activate his effect. By tributing him and discard my current hand I get to draw the same number of cards I discarded" Alex then draws two cards.

"Next I'll activate the spell card One Piece Offering. With this card, I get to bring back a trap card from my graveyard and that card is Mirror Force!"

"Hmph"

"So by setting this card I get to special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) and draw 2 more cards" Alex then draws another 2 cards.

"Keep it up Alex" Terry said.

"Let's go Alex!" Trina cheered happily.

"I summon Ancient Animal Of The Red Forest (ATK: 1000) and I end my turn"

"My draw!" Jeff looks at his card and curse at it. "You lucky I don't have a card to get rid of that Mirror Force of yours" Alex just smirks. "I set this card and end my turn".

"My turn and I draw" Alex looks at his hand and notice he drew the red and black card, _**Letter DC: Gamma Rider**_. Alex carefully reads the card text and figures out how to summon it and he actually have the materials to tribute summon it. "First I set this card and I Letter Summon DC Gamma Rider by removing two monsters with the same level and a face-down trap card"

"What?"

"Letter summon?"

"What's that?"

Soon the monsters and face-down card was tributed and out came from a bright and shining light, a yellow and blue monstrous machine (ATK: 2500).

"Okay, you know how I said Mirror Force was new, this card definitely takes the cake" Terry said.

"Yeah, no kidding"

"Ha I activate Trap-"

"Sorry" Alex interrupted. "A letter monster cannot be negated and cannot be destroyed when summoned either".

"What!?"

"Oh yeah way to go, Alex" Trina cheered with happiness.

"Dang!"

"Since a letter monster cannot attack on the same turn, I guess I end my turn"

"Fine I draw" Jeff laughed evilly at his card he drew. "I activate my equip spell card, Axe Of Despair and equip it to King of the Ogres! (ATK: _**3200**_) and switch Goblin Elite Attack Force (ATK: 2300). You're finish, my king, attack Gamma Rider"

"Not so fast, I reveal Mirror Force!"

"What, I thought you remove it for Gamma Rider!"

"Nope, I removed Negate Attack that I set before Letter Summoning, not Mirror Force"

"NO!" Jeff shouted as his monsters was destroyed.

"Hah, but you can't summon cause of my face-down card Trap Hole and I can feel I'll draw Raigeki on my next move" Jeff said with a grin. (Gamma Rider ATK: 2500)

Alex LP 1800

Jeff LP 3500

"I draw and I discard my drawn card and 1000 of my life points to increase Gamma Rider's ATK by 1000 due to his effect"

"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" Jeff shouted in disbelief as DC attacked Jeff directly! 3500 ATK - 3500 LP =...

Alex LP 800

Jeff LP 0 (Shame:))

"Yeah, and that's Game Over for Ya" Alex said with a huge smirk.

"Yeah, Alex you won you won you won" Trina shouted as she ran towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"He actually won... His first win out of 99 loses" Terry chuckled as he approached the two which Jeff did the same. He took Jinzo out, the card he never got to play in the duel. "Hey" Jeff said, grabbing the attention of the three.

"Here you go, as promised"

Alex looked at the card for a while before answering, "Nah, you keep it"

"What? But you won, and besides, you the only one who won me in this cruddy school"

"Nope you keep it, I may have deserve this win, but you deserve that card"

"Why?"

"Let's just say this was a friendly 'kay?" Alex winked.

"Are you the one named Alex?" An extra voice suddenly entered the conversation as everyone looked behind Alex. It was a boy who wore a mask and black clothes. "Yeah, that's me".

"My master wants to meet you, RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Why?" Alex asked, turning towards him again as the boy quickly poked Alex's neck, causing him to faint.

An hour later...

"Sir Alex, sir Alex, wake up Alex" the masked boy said, his wish was granted after Alex began to slowly wake up.

"Ugh, it felt like I dozed off for eating too much, which is actually impossible" Alex said lazily as he got up from the ground and notice that he was in an unfamiliar room. "Wait where am I?" Alex then looked at the masked boy. "And what happened?".

"I merely poked your pressure point to doze you off, as for where we're is highly classified for outsiders such as yourself" the boy said before another voice spoke up in the dark distance. "Don't be like that to our guest Dan. After all, he is going to help us".

"My apologize, Master Mikey. It won't happen again..."

Alex just looked puzzled, and hungry as his stomach began to growl like a lion. The darkness cleared suddenly and Alex could see a boy with green hair, a royal cloak and a royal crown sitting on a king-size chair. He was smiling, smiling at Alex. Probably because of his hunger.

"Of course, how foolish of me. You must be quite hungry huh?" The boy named Mikey asked.

"You betcha'" Alex said with enthusiasm regardless of his hunger. "Then we feast right now!" He said before clapping. Suddenly people from different entrances came out running around.

Later...

Alex and Mikey sat in the dining room at a large table full of chow that Alex began drooling for. A few minutes later, the table was half full of food due to Alex, and he was still going at it.

Mikey just looked on, amazed at Alex's appetite for food. "You certainly love food".

"Yeah, are you gonna eat that?" Alex asked with a huge mouth full of food as he pointed at the turkey's leg on Mikey's plate. "No, go right-" suddenly Alex rudely grabbed the chicken leg with a 'thanks'. "... Ahead..."

Later on Alex finally finished the large table of food all by himself, having a satisfied expression on his face as he played with a piece of wood between his teeth.

"Okay Alex, about your arrival at my castle"

"What about it?"

"Honestly I was the one who told my butler Dan to bring you here in this lost world of ours"

"Wait lost world?"

"Yes this is what we call our world"

"Then what do we call our world?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Earth?"

"Really? I thought it was called the human world"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Anyways you have something dangerous in your possession"

"Like what?"

"A letter card"

"A letter card, you mean this?" Alex then took out a black and red card from his deck, which made Mikey stood up and all of the other people around him take a step back. Alex just looked confused. "I know I ate a lot but that doesn't mean my stomach is working".

"It's not that, it's the card"

"The card?" Alex said as he looked at the front and back of the red and black card.

"Yes. Look Alex, only a few humans can touch those cards"

"Why?"

"It is because only a few human beings has the ability to"

"And if you don't have the ability?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to touch it. If you do, it takes control of you completely"

"Wow"

"Yes wow, and I can answer how did that and some other rare cards got in your deck as well"

"Tell me"

"Well a blonde-haired kid snatched your deck when you ran into a lamppost and place the cards in it before putting it back in your deck holder before you entered school"

"Wow, sure that happen"

"Yeah wait don't you believe me?"

"No"

"Then let I send you to him" Mikey said before grabbing Alex by the arm. "Wait what are you doing?!" That's all Alex could say before getting thrown towards the wall and blacking out.

Later when he woke up Alex found himself in a different place, in the streets near his house. "Wait how did I wind up here?" He asked noone in particular.

"Well well well, look who we have here" a voice said behind Alex as he turned to the source.

Alex's POV

I turned to the voice's source, not knowing what to expect. When I laid eyes on the person, I remembered what Mikey told me about a boy slipping these rare cards in my deck. And I have a feeling that this blonde-haired guy was HIM.

Normal POV

"Are you the one who place this cards in my deck?" Alex snapped, wasting no time for him to speak up first.

"Yes, why'd you ask?"

"I have a couple of unanswered questions for ya"

"I'm kinda in a rush kid, I don't have time for questions" the boy said, turning away from Alex and prepared to walk off.

"Why did you do it?" Alex asked, taking a step forward.

"I said I don't have time-"

"And I said I have some questions for ya" Alex was now glaring at the blonde boy.

"Forget it" he said before running off. "Stop!" Alex tried to command him, but he just ran out in the opening. Alex on the other hand didn't gave up in an answer yet. So he too ran in the opening, following the footsteps of the boy.

Blonde boy's POV

I ran at an average speed away from that kid. Who do he thinks he is threatening me about some questions. On the other hand, who do I think I am influencing him like that. But I was ordered to do it. I had to get that letter card out of the my father's grasp. He went totally mad with power over that thing. I would have taken it for myself but seeing how that card made my father act like that, I wouldn't control it either. Besides, I winning it from my dad with my letter cards means that it was weak anyway.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking that someone was following me, I turned my head to see that same kid from before. "I'm not through with ya yet!" He shouted angry than ever. "Yes you ARE!" I shouted back as I through a trash can towards him before continuing.

Alex POV

I ran as fast as I could, trying to approach him even faster than before but stopped a bit when I saw a flying trash can approach me. "Holy crab!" I exclaimed before ducking, barely dodging it in the process. "Phew".

Normal POV

After an hour of running the blonde boy and Alex finally stopped simultaneously to catch their breaths. "*pant* *pant* *pant* You really *pant* persistent *pant* aren't you?" The boy asked between breaths. "Of course *pant* I am *pant* I'm still *pant* waiting *pant* for an answer *pant*".

"Fine *pant*..." The boy then stood up and turned to Alex's direction. "What do you want to know?" He asked as Alex also stood up properly.

"Why did you put it in my deck?"

"... I was... Afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of... The letter card there I said it are you happy now?"

"Well not yet, and why were you? Is it because of it's power to control someone?"

"Yes wait, control? Are you saying my father was being controlled?"

"So it was your father that was the victim"

"You mean to tell me that little piece of cardboard controls someone multiple times it's size?!"

"Yeah, well the letter cards do"

"I see..." The blonde boy said deep in thought of his father's misbehavior.

"So what about the other cards that you gave me?"

"Wait others? What others?"

"Like Mirror Force and Independence day" Alex said, pulling out the two trap cards.

"Give that back, I didn't meant to give you that!"

"Woah easy no need to be grabby grabby"

"Whatever just give it back!"

"Here" Alex said in a low tone, not sounding sad but, just... low.

After taking it from him, he felt guilting for his rude and selfish behavior.

After a huge sigh he kept it out for Alex to take it back. "Here, take it"

"Why, don't you want it?"

Just then the blonde-haired boy got an idea. "Well if you beat me in a duel, I'll give you it".

"Wow, really?" Alex asked ecstatically.

"Yeah, but be warned, my deck is even superior to my father's with that letter card I gave you"

"That'll just make me more into finding out your dueling strategy" Alex said with a smirk as he placed his duel disk on his lower arm. "By the way, what is your name kid?".

"Alex, your's?"

"Zed"

"That's a cool name" Alex said before both of them said.

"Let's duel!"

Alex's LP 4000

Zed's LP 4000

"I'll do the honors by starting first" Zed said. "First I'll summon Amphibian Lord in attack mode (ATK: 1100) and since it's Normal summoned, I get to special summon 1 level 4 or below Reptile monster from my deck and the card I choose is Poison Scorp (ATK: 1100). Now I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Poison Scorp and Thousand Eyes Of The Lizard from my hand to fusion summon Poison Beast in attack mode (ATK: 2200) and I'll end my turn".

Alex was just amazed by Zed's dueling skills but had to focus on the matter at hand.

"My turn and I'll draw! First I'll summon Elemental Hero Swordsman (ATK: 1500) and activate Death Eater Bug's effect. By discarding it from my hand I get to destroy 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 or less on the field and that card is Elemental Hero Swordsman!" Alex explained as a horrible-looking bug appeared from the surface where the Swordsman was standing and ate it before digging back through the hole he made.

"But that was your own monster, are you really that stupid?"

"Nope, it was intentional. If Elemental Hero Swordsman is destroyed by an effect, I get to special summon 1 level 4 or below Warrior monster from my deck and I special summon Tobi The Warrior Frog! (ATK: 500) and I special summon Elemental Hero Flame Boy by removing 1 Elemental Hero from my graveyard". Out came a teenager with armor with an 'E' carved on it and Flaming hair (ATK: 1800).

"It's still not enough to defeat Poison Beast you know (ATK: 2200)" Zed explained the obvious but Alex still kept his smirk in tact.

"I know Elemental Hero Flame Boy can't but Tobi The Warrior Frog (ATK: 500) can"

"Wait what?"

"If my favorite Tobi here attacks a higher ATK monster, Tobi can take that monster down with him!"

"Hmph"

"Now attack Tobi, with Toad Sword Slash!"

Alex's LP 2300

"Now attack Amphibian Lord my Flame Boy!"

Zed LP 3300

"And I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

"Fine, it's my turn and I activate Monsters From Above. This card let's me put monster cards what I don't want from my hand back in my deck and take the same number of monster cards that was discarded in my deck not to mention the levels have to be the same as well" Zed explained as he took two monster cards from his deck. "Now I'll summon Reptile Zombie in attack mode (ATK: 2000) and equip it with fossil teeth which increases his attack by 1000!"

"1000!" Alex shouted in shock.

"That's right so attack Reptile Zombie! (ATK: _**3000**_)" Zed commanded as the Zombie of a Reptile bit Elemental Hero Flame Boy (ATK: 1800) with his equipped Fossil Teeth. "I end my turn"

Alex's LP 1100

Zed's LP 3300

"Man, that's some serious power" Alex mention as he drew his next card. "First I'll activate Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards" he then draws 2 more cards. "I set this monster and place one face-down and end my turn".

"Fine I'll draw and summon Dino The Reptile! (ATK: 1000) and Dino attacks that face-down but wait, his ability is strong enough to destroy a face-down monster without flipping it"

"Ah chicken nugget" Alex exclaimed as his Man Eater Bug was destroyed.

"Now attack directly Reptile Zombie and end this duel!"

"Not so fast I activate Call Of The Haunted to bring back Elemental Hero Flame Boy to the field!"

"Doesn't matter, it's still a 1200 difference towards your 1100 LP so you still finish"

"Not so fast!"

"Again?!"

"Yes, I activate Skull Dice. Now depending on the number of the stopped die, I get to reduce your monsters' ATK and DEF x 100" Alex explained as a black little floating devil with a red die came from the card and threw it forward. The die then landed on a...

2 x 100 = 200 ATK

"You got lucky there" Zed said as his zombie destroyed Alex's Flame Boy. "I end my turn".

Alex's LP 100

Zed's LP 3300

Alex fell to his knees, exhausted as he felt like he was going to faint for some reason. That never happen throughout his losses so why does he feel it now? Anywho, Alex knew he had to win, it was a must. But how?

Alex's field

No monsters or trap/spell cards

Zed's field

Reptile Zombie ATK 2000 + 1000 (Fossil Teeth)

Dino The Reptile ATK 1000 [destroys face-down monsters without flipping it]

Most of his best cards are in his graveyard, and his letter card needs two monsters (same level) and a face-down trap card. Mirror Force could have helped, but is on the line including Independence Day and others. Just then Alex saw something that caught his eye.

It was the lucky charm Trina gave him. The same charm that gave him the strength he needed to win one of the top students in New New Domino City's Duel Academy. His first win throughout his life. The same violet lightning shaped charm from before.

Alex felt like there was still hope and stood up with a serious face. Once again, he felt like something snapped and his mind was going turbo and focusing 100%.

"Okay it's my turn and due to Dino The Reptile's effect, when he destroys a card like that, I get to draw an additional card during my draw phase" Alex said drawing 2 cards.

"That's a surprise, never knew you could figure-" Zed was interrupted by a rushing Alex. "First I'll activate Immediate Activation, this let's me activate an effect of a monster in my hand or our field even though I don't have the needed offerings so I'll special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and draw 2 cards".

"Next I'll summon Marauding Captain (ATK: 1400), he let's me special summon 1 level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my hand and I choose Drowsy Archer (ATK: 1200) and set this card. Now I'll remove Marauding Captain and Elemental Hero Bubbleman and my face-down Back-Up Soldier to letter summon Letter DC: Gamma Rider! (ATK: 2500)".

"Since my Letter monster cannot attack this turn, I'll let Drowsy Archer attack Dino The Reptile"

Zed's LP 3100

"And I'll activate Drowsy Archer's effect in Main Phase 2, to switch him into defense position (DEF: 1900) and I end my turn"

"Clever, you remove the other two level 4 monsters cause they wouldn't be able to save your life points like that after their normal/special summons" Alex just smirked at the compliment.

"I draw and I activate Card Offering, now by removing our hands from play-"

"Don't have no cards dude"

"I know that, we each draw 6 cards" Zed said as Alex and he drew 6 cards. "Now **I** letter summon my own card. By removing from play 1 monster from my field and 2 cards from my hand, I get to letter summon Letter FT: Torrential Reptile! (ATK: 2500) and he gets 100 ATK and DEF points for each monster on the field. (ATK: _**2800**_) and don't try to increase your Gamma Rider's ATK in some hopeful way because Torrential Reptile can destroy any monster with an active effect except for himself".

"That stinks" Alex said.

"I know, how do you think I defeated my father when he had that".

"I don't know, hide-and-sneak?" Alex said as he drew a card.

Alex's LP 100

Zed's LP 3100

"Okay I set this face-down and end my turn"

"Fine, I'll draw and attack DC Gamma Rider!"

"Not so fast I activate Negate Attack"

"Fine I set 1 face-down and end my turn"

"Okay I draw" Alex said as he looked through his hand. It was a nice hand but no tactic strong enough to stop Zed's letter card. And on top of it all, there's no card to protect DC! Unless...

"I set this face-down card and I end my turn"

"Okay, I draw and activate Lightning Vortex by discarding 1 card from my hand".

"No!" Alex said but didn't give up hope as his two monsters were destroyed.

"*smirks* Now attack FT directly!".

"Not so fast, Magic Cylinder"

"Dang! I end my turn"

Alex's LP 100

Zed's LP 500

"I draw" Alex said as he looked for a card that can save his butt from this creature. Thankfully, there was. "I activate Revengeful Creature. Now I can bring back a monster that was destroyed last turn and equip him with this card and I choose DC Gamma Rider" he said as Alex's letter card came back (ATK: 2500). "Okay, now I set this two face-downs and end my turn".

"I draw and I set this monster and attack DC!"

"I activate Graceful Dice from the field. Just like Skull Dice, I roll one die but it increases my monsters' ATK and DEF instead" Alex said as the die landed on a...

3

"Yes!"

"Ha, I activate Shield Of Safe Solitude, now 1 monster on my side is safe from destruction this turn"

"No..." Alex said as he saw his letter monster get destroyed once again.

"I end my turn"

Alex's LP 100

One face-down card

Zed's LP 500

One face-down monster

FT: Torrential Reptile (ATK: _**2700**_)

"I draw" Alex said, still holding onto hope even though his chances of winning was slim. He believed... He believed... He believed...

As he drew his next card, Alex's eyes went a bit wide. He looked at his cards as he got a combination for certain victory.

"I set this monster and set this card to end my turn"

"You've been defending this whole time Alex. You cannot win like that"

"I know"

"... I attack your face-down card" the card was then revealed as Magician Of Faith.

"Too bad, Torrential Reptile's ability activate and your monster is destroyed immediately!"

"I activate Faith's Resource! Now I can bring back a spell card when Magician Of Faith's effect is negated" Alex explained as he chose and took Immediate Activation.

"How will that do you any good?"

"You'll see"

"Fine I end my turn"

"I draw and activate Tribute To The Doomed by discarding 1 card".

"I know who you gonna choose so destroy him already"

"Nope I choose your face-down monster"

"What? Why?"

"Cause that is the only way to defeat you in this turn"

"Are you crazy? My FT is way too strong"

"I know that, that's why I activate my retrieved card Immediate Activation to activate your FT's effect"

"But it is already activa-"

"The part that denies the effect of him not being a target of himself"

"You mean destroying effect monsters?"

"Yep" Alex replied as FT was destroyed.

"But that's, you can't..."

"I can, I just switched the effect on, since it was off for himself" Alex said as he summoned Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000) and finished the duel.

Alex's LP 100

Zed's LP 0 (oh yeah XD)

As the battle ended and Zed fell down on his knees in failure, Alex approached him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how it feels dude. I had that feeling for a long time for 99 losses but I never gave up in a duel"

"I'm not angry at that, I'm angry at my lost of the cards on the line"

"Why?"

"It's was my little brother's cards"

"Then why would you put it on the line like that?"

"It was the only way I could think of for a duel"

"Oh, then you can keep it. But next time you could just ask for a butt kickin' 'kay" Zed just smirked at his statement as Alex smirked back.

Later on...

Alex's POV

Finally at home, I close the door behind me and walked in the kitchen where my mother was busy with food, probably with dinner. "Wha'dup mom" I greeted as I took a seat and sighed in exhaustion. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, just had a long day that's all"

"Well I know what will cheer you up" a voice said from behind me as I looked behind myself. It was a girl?!

"Hi Alex, ready for a duel for Letter YU: Inferior Angel?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well it isn't perfect, but it's a start. I know you guys will love it, the letters are kind of a ripoff of the Numbers but hey, if you don't do it, someone else will. I'm glad I'm back and I'll update soon.**

**A/N: More reviews means quicker updating**

**FinalStory out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Generation Z. Here we continue from a mysterious girl appearing in Alex's house and challenging him to a duel. On top of it all, she says she'll put a letter card on the line. Then what's the catch? Let's find out that and more things in the Final Story.**

**Chapter 2: The Pretty One**

Normal POV

Alex sat there, with a confused expression on his face. Yet there was only 1 thought that was currently running through his mind, 'Dang, she's pretty...'.

The girl that Alex stared at had red hair with a long and loose pony tail with red orbs that shone brightly. She had a golden necklace that looked like an eye in the middle. She wore a blue short sleeve sweater that ended above her belly button. A dark pink skirt and white socks that stopped at her knees with a pair of black shoes. She also had a pair of red and black striped fingerless gloves on.

"Oh hi Clare, you awake already?" Alex's mother said when she notice the young girl in the room. "Yeah, and I'm ready for a duel with my friend Alex!" Clare said with a serious face.

Alex suddenly snapped out of his drooling trance as he began to say, "Huh? Friend?".

"Yes, she said you too have a good friendship Alex"

"But I don't-" Alex was interrupted by Clare suddenly jerking his head back and forth while holding him in a necklock.

"Think that we're not friends. That was what you were going to say right Alex?"

"Ah stop that, and... Yeah I guess so..."

"Great" Clare said as she grabbed Alex's wrist and ran outside. "Bye Mrs. Florason".

Later outside...

"Alright!" Clare said a few feet away from Alex as she got her duel disk on. "Let's begin!"

"But I don't know you..."

"Doesn't matter, you use to duel strangers in the academy as well right"

"But you said we were friends?"

"I lied. We more like acquaintances"

"But you would you do that?"

"Cause I needed to get in your room"

"What, why?"

"Stop asking questions and put on your duel disk"

"1 more question. You mention something about a letter card, why would you put a card like that on the line?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me..." Clare said as she took out a red and black card from her deck. "I'll put this card on the line in order for you to put DC: Gamma Rider on the line. She then placed it back in her deck.

"And believe me, your letter card will be mine"

"So you'll wager a letter card just to get to mine. There has to be a reason"

"Must I throw you with something or will you shut up and duel me already?!"

"... Okay, but just be ready to hand that card to me when I beat ya, 'kay?" Alex asked as he place his duel disk on.

"As if, you better get ready for me"

"In your dreams" Alex said before both of them shouted.

"Let's duel!"

Alex's LP 4000

Clare's LP 4000

"I'll start first" Alex declared as he drew 1 card. "I'll summon Angry Pigeon in attack mode (ATK: 1500) and throw down 1 face-down and end my turn"

"Fine, I draw" Clare said as she looked through her hand. Alex just watched her as he got illusionated by her beauty.

"I'll summon Space Angel (ATK: 1800) and equip her with Angel's Wings to increase her attack by 300. Now Space Angel (ATK: _**2100**_) attack his Angry Pigeon (ATK: 1500)".

Alex's LP 3400

"And due to Angel's Wings effect, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's ATK points".

Alex's LP 2650

"I'll end my turn with 1 face-down" she said as she looked up at Alex to see him having a day-dreamy expression that made her annoyed.

"Ahem" she said as Alex broke out of his trance. "Wha-what? Oh right" Alex said in realization that it was his turn as he drew 1 card.

"First I'll activate Call Of The Haunted to bring my Angry Pigeon back. Next I'll tribute him for Elemental Hero Muscle Man (ATK: 2300) now attack her Space Angel!"

"Not so fast! Reinforcements. Now my Space Angel's ATK increases by 500 for 1 turn" Clare explained as the Angel defended herself and defeated Elemental Hero Muscle Man with her magic.

Alex's LP 2350

"Don't forget about Angel's Wings either"

Alex's LP 1200

'Man, she's tough, and clever... And cute, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and... Dangerous! C'mon Alex, if you don't play smart, your Gamma Rider is gone! For instance, I could have played Skyscraper from my hand and her Space Angel would still have gotten weight lifted'.

"You finish yet?" Clare asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I guess I end my turn". 'Wait, I didn't put on Negate Attack. Stupid stupid stupid...'.

"I draw and attack to eliminate your remaining LP"

"Not so fast. I activate Kuriboh's effect by discarding it, I'll reduce the damage to 0"

"Fine I'll set 1 card and I end my turn"

Alex's LP 1200

Clare's LP 4000

"I draw. I special summon Elemental Hero Flame Boy by removing Elemental Hero Muscle Man from my graveyard (ATK: 1800) and activate the field spell Skyscraper! And Flame Boy attack your Space Angel because of Skyscraper increasing his ATK by 1000.

Clare's LP 3300

"You like hurting angels you little devil!"

"Wait what? No, no of course not!" Alex panicked a bit. It sounded like he was the bad guy throughout this duel. "I'll end my turn with a face-down".

"I'll draw and I summon Angel Boy (ATK: 800) and activate Sibling Bond. If I have an Angel Boy out on the field, I get to special summon an Angel Girl from my hand or deck (ATK: 500) and I activate Polymerization to fuse the two together to bring out Sibling Of The Angels (ATK: 2000) and I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Next I'll activate Pot Of Greed to draw another 2 cards. Now I'll activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your face-down card and Skyscraper. Now attack Sibling Of The Angels. Then I'll end my turn".

Alex's LP 1000

Clare's LP 3300

"Okay I draw and I set this card and Summon Huge Being (ATK: 3000) and attack!"

Clare's LP 2300

"And due to his effect all of my monsters are destroyed at the end of my turn so I'll end my turn". Alex knew it was risky for him to summon that monster, but that was the only card in his hand excluding Backup Soldier.

"I draw and I summon Cute Angel (ATK: 950) and attack"

Alex's LP 50

Clare's LP 2300

"I end my turn" Clare said as Alex fell on his knees. How is he suppose to defeat Clare with no cards in his hand or field. Sure his going to draw 1 card but that's only 1. It seemed pointless to continue dueling, might as well hand over his strongest card in his deck right now...

But wait! Alex opened his eyes and looked at his lucky charm. Every time he look at it, he feels like nothing is impossible. But why isn't he feeling it anymore?

Suddenly the lightning shaped charm glowed a bit which made Alex confused. Is he dreaming or something? Alex rubbed his eyes and looked at it again. It glowed again!

"What the?" Alex said with a questioning look.

"Hey, don't cry Alex. I know it's difficult to accept defeat from a girl, but don't give up now"

"Gee, it's nice of you to say that"

"Not when my dad is watching my victory"

"Wait your dad's watching us?" Alex looked around, trying to spot anything unusual.

"You won't be able to find him. Now stand up and duel!"

"Fine!" Alex said ecstatically but with a serious face as he stood up. Once again, he felt focus.

"I draw!" Alex drew 1 card and looked at it. "I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) and now I can draw 2 cards" Alex explained as he drew his 2 cards. "Next I'll activate Pot Of Greed and draw 2 more cards".

Clare looked on what Alex did and seemed surprised at Alex's different attitude.

"I then activate Banished Card, now by removing from play 1 card from my hand, I can draw 2 more cards. Next I activate the effect of the card I just banished, King Of Atlantica. When his discarded to the graveyard or removed from play, I can draw 1 card from my deck".

Alex looked at his 4 cards in his hand. "Nice! First I Activate One Piece Offering to bring 1 trap card from my graveyard and I pick Negate Attack. I then summon Ancient Elf (ATK: 1450) and I attack Cute Angel with Ancient Elf".

Clare's LP 1800

"Now Elemental Hero Bubbleman can attack you directly"

Clare's LP 1000

"I set this card and I end my turn"

"I draw and I summon Sexy Angel Woman (ATK: 1500). Once she's Normal Summoned I can special summon 1 level 4 or below Fairy-type monster in my deck and I choose Angel Man (ATK: 1600) and I letter summon by removing my 2 level 4 monsters on my field and my face-down spell-card to bring out Letter YU: Inferior Angel (ATK: 2000) and activate her effect by paying 500 LP I can draw 1 card and I play that card which is the equip spell card Heaven's Tradition to increase my Fairy monster's ATK by 1000 and attack".

"Not so fast, Negate Attack!"

'As if I didn't see that coming' Clare thought to herself as she ended her turn.

Alex's LP 50

Clare's LP 500

"My move. Perfect. I letter summon DC: Gamma Rider by removing my Elemental Hero, Ancient Elf and face-down Backup Soldier. (ATK: 2500) Next I activate De-Spell to destroy your Heaven's Tradition".

"Oh snap..."

"Now attack my Gamma Rider with Final Rider Punch!"

Alex's LP 50 (You bully:/)

Clare's LP 0

Alex's POV

Phew, I won. But for once I wished I would have lost for her. Only if it didn't involved my Gamma Rider. I walked towards her, surprised that how much she took my life points down, especially for a _'girl'_.

Normal POV

Alex showed his hand to her to pick her up. She looked at it then at him for a second before hitting his hand away. She picked her own self up as she smiled like it was HER victory. "You may have defeated me, but you'll never take my Inferior Angel from me. NEVER!".

"Fine, I wasn't intended to take it off from you anyways"

"You can cry all you want but I won't give-" Clare stopped in realization of what Alex just said. "What did you say?".

"I said it's fine"

"Is this some kind of trick?!"

"No..." Clare just looked at him, completely in shock. "Fine, but don't think you seen the last of me. I WILL be back and badder than ever!" She said as she ran away in the distance.

"I hope so..."

The Next Day...

Alex ran down stairs at the smell of breakfast. "Thanks Mom" Alex said as he digged in. "The nerve of you young boy, don't you have any respect?".

"Oh sorry, morning mother" he said with an embarrassed smile and a mouth full of food. "Much better" she said as she went back to cooking. "Morning mom" Fiona said cheerfully as she kissed her mother on the cheek. "Oh my, good morning dear, you seem in a good mood".

"Which is really weird for all of us" Alex said while chewing his food.

"Yeah I am, you wanna know why?" Fiona asked with a smile.

"Yes" "No" her mother and little brother said in union. She glared at him as he got scared and forced to say, "yes".

"I got a promotion!"

"Oh that's great honey"

"Yeah it is, especially if his going to pay me double my payment"

"Wow, that's terrific"

"But just have to do an errand for him"

"Wow, that's horrible"

"You should be glad. Now mom can buy some new panties for ya cause you only have 1"

"Yeah you right, I only have 1 panty... WAIT A MINUTE!?" Alex said in realization.

A few hours later...

Alex's POV

"Alright, who to duel next?" I said hungry for a duel sandwich as I rubbed my hands together.

"How about me"

A voice behind me said as I looked at the source. It was Jeff! "Wow, even though I like defeated you 99 times you still wanna duel?".

"You only beaten him once Alex" Terry corrected. "You ruining the moment!" I said softly towards him.

"Fine, I accept your challenge!"

Normal POV

Later...

"Let's duel!"

Alex's LP 4000

Jeff's LP 4000

"I'll start first and I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000) and I end my turn"

"I draw and I activate Tribute To The Doomed by discarding 1 card. Next I'll letter summon!"

"What!? Letter summon!?" Alex, Terry and Trina said in union.

"By removing 3 cards in my hand to bring out ST: Omega Ogre (ATK: 2000) and activate ST's effect by paying half of my LP I can double his ATK"

"What?!"

"Attack Omega Ogre with Beastly Strike!"

Alex's LP 0 (OMG :0)

Clare's LP 2000

Alex dropped to his knees in more shock than Trina and Terry was in. In 1 turn, in 1 more freakin turn, Jeff letter summoned and on top of it all, defeated Alex.

Jeff didn't say anything and just walked away from the three with his head held up high.

After School...

"Okay, what was that all about?" Terry asked, still couldn't figure out what really happened.

"I'm not sure, all I know is accepting Jeff's challenge and the next minute I'm on my knees" Alex admitted with his hands covering at the back of his head.

"I wonder where he got that card from?" Trina said in thought.

"Yeah me too" Alex and Terry said in union. "Well I guess next time we'll just have to ask him then". "Yeah"

"Well guys, see ya!" Terry said before opening his back and grabbed his airboard and went towards the distance.

"So any homework Trina?" Alex asked, trying to make small talk.

"Huh no, not really"

"Good cause I think I'm gonna be busy tonight"

"With what?"

"Well, you know that my sister Fiona always buys the groceries after she gets out of work right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, it seems she's going to be working late for a reason so my mother is gonna do that which means I'm going to be the man of the house for a while"

"So, how is that busy?"

"I'm going to be busy eating all 'n the leftovers all by myself. That's going to be a job that seems impossible for others except for an Alex" Alex said with a heroic expression as Trina giggled at his silliness.

'His really silly, and yet I like that in a friend' she thought to herself.

Finally arriving at Trina's house, Alex began to say, "Well here we're, I guess this is where we part ways". "Yeah, well see ya" Trina said as they both turned away and walked on...

Alex's POV

Okay, I'm all alone, nothing to do cause I've finished it in less than 10 minutes. I sat in the living room as I turned on the TV. I switched to the next channel, then the next, then the next, next, next, next...

...Next, next, next, next, next, next, next...

"Man, I'm so bored!" I exclaimed as I switched the TV off. There is absolutely nothing to do except...

I took my deck out and looked through it. It was my father's deck of course, just some rare cards here and there and a letter card. I haven't really met my father. My mother said he died on the day I was born. I didn't wanted to believe her, but it seemed like a possibility that grew wider in my doubt. "Alex" I heard someone called as I found myself looking outside of the window. It was Clare. Then why didn't I saw before now.

I began walking towards the door as she walked away from the window. I opened the door and saw that pretty red head. "Hey, what are you-" I was interrupted as she barged in the house with her duel disk on her wrist. I sighed as I close the door and walked towards her. She then turned around and said in a dueling position, "alright, now it's time to duel and I'm gonna win". "And what gives you the idea of me dueling you again?" I said crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?" She rested her arms and straighten her legs. "What I mean is I'm can't duel you, well not now".

Just then she began to cry silently as she covered her eyes with her arm. Wow, you really know how to talk to a girl Alex. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's duel but stop crying, please" I pleaded as I grabbed my duel disk from the couch.

"Who's crying? I'm not crying, you the one who's crying, I just got something in my eye" she sniffed. I don't know if I had to comfort her or just let her be. But I knew I had to duel her again...

Normal POV

Later outside...

"Let's duel!"

Alex's LP 4000

Clare's LP 4000

"I'll start things off by summoning Sexy Angel Girl (ATK: 1500) and now I can special summon 1 Fairy-type monster and I choose Extinct Angel (ATK: 1100) and I set this card and end my turn".

"I draw and I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800) and I activate Skyscraper for my Clayman to attack your Angel Girl (ATK: 1500)".

Clare's LP 3700

"I end my turn"

"Fine I summon Super Angel (ATK: 1000) and I remove my 2 monsters and my face-down spell card to bring out Letter AA: Queen Angel (ATK: 2400)!".

Alex was surprised by this. He didn't know she had 2 letter monsters.

"Next I equip her with Heaven's Tradition to increase her ATK to 3400. Then I attack your Clayman and end my turn".

Alex's LP 1400

Clare's LP 3700

"Fine I draw and I activate Tribute To The Doomed to destroy your monster. Now I'll special summon Elemental Hero Flame Boy (ATK: 1800) by removing Clayman from play and I equip him with Salamandra to increase his ATK by 700. Now attack her directly for me to end my turn".

Alex's LP 1400

Clare's LP 1200

"Okay I draw and I activate Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next I letter summon letter IU: King Angel (ATK: 3000) by removing my Queen Angel and 2 cards and I attack your Flame Boy to end my turn!"

Alex's LP 900

Clare's LP 1200

'Another 1?!' Alex thought with shock as he drew his next card. 2 cards that cannot let Alex draw at least 1 card and a 3000 ATK monster on her side makes it difficult to win this duel. "Okay I activate Swords Of Revealing Light to protect myself for 3 turns so I can end my turn".

"That only protects you for that long Alex. I draw and I set this card to end my turn".

"Okay my move and I activate Pot Of Greed. Next I'll set this card and I summon Marauding Captain so I can special summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) from my hand and I end my turn".

"I draw and I set this monster so I can end my turn".

"Okay, my move and I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK:800) to draw another 2 cards. Next I'll set this card and activate Spark Gun to equip it to Elemental Hero Sparkman. With this card I have 3 shots that changes the position of 1 monster on the field, so I'll use it on your IU: King Angel!" Alex commanded as Clare's monster changed to defense position (DEF: 2500). "Now attack Elemental Hero Sparkman and destroy her letter monster with the help of Skyscraper!".

"Not so fast, Mirror Force".

"Sorry, but I counter your card with Trap Jammer!"

Alex's LP 900

Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600)

Marauding Captain (ATK: 1400)

Swords Of Revealing Light

Spark Gun

One face-down

Clare's LP 1200

One face-down monster

"I end my turn"

"My move and first I flip summon my Man-Eater Bug (ATK: 450) to destroy your Sparkman and then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords Of Revealing Light and after that I summon Champ Of The Angels (ATK: 1900) to destroy your Marauding Captain and last but not least my Man-Eater Bug will eliminate your remaining LP!".

Alex's LP 0 (Not Again X0)

Clare's LP 1200

"That's finish with you Alex" Clare winked at the shocked Alex. Alex sighed in relief that it was over. But felt bad for her that she won so easily.

Clare stood in front of a thoughtful Alex as she chuckled at his expression. "Well it seems I won so you better thank god that we didn't put your DC on the line". "Where did you get that much letter cards anyways?" Alex suddenly asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later" Clare said before kissing Alex on the cheek then catwalked away from him who couldn't help blush deep red.

Meanwhile at Trina's house...

Trina's POV

I sat on a chair in the kitchen waiting for my meal my mother was preparing. I couldn't help but think about Alex. I'm not in love with him, but I just... Well, I just care for him. I am his friend after all, a close one I believe. Maybe even more!

Nah, that's ridiculous. Alex doesn't feel like that towards me, besides, I don't feel like that towards him either... Right?

"Here you go honey" my mother said as she placed my plate of food down in front of me. "Thanks, hey mom?" I asked.

"Yes hun?"

"How do you know if someone is in love with you?" Why'd I ask that is beyond me.

"...Is this about Alex?"

"Wait how did you, n-no of course not!" I looked away with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"Well to answer your question is complicated for me. But I do know the day I fell in love with your father"

"Really? When?"

"Well I had a crush on him since I first laid eyes on him. That's when I was 13 years old just like you honey"

"But how did you know you loved him?"

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't focus properly. I tried to not look at him when he was around. I heat up everytime his near me. My heart beats faster everytime his near as well. I'm speechless. All sorts of things hun"

"So if Alex does some stuff like that towards me, his in love with me right?"

"That's right honey, and that goes the same for you towards Alex"

"It's not Alex mother!"

"Really? Then why did you mention his name just now?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just began to heat up and looked down at my food to hide it.

"Don't worry sweetheart" she placed a hand on my shoulder as she continued. "He will be yours I'm sure of it". I just looked up at her and smiled. A part of me wants to deny it once again but another part felt weird and good so I just hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom, I really appreciate it".

"Your welcome dear" she said back.

"But what if he doesn't act like this around me mother, then does he only think of me as a friend?" I asked breaking the hug.

"Well, that also happened between your father and I. But there is a trick towards his soft spot"

"What's that mom?"

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach" I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that phrase.

Later...

"Well I'm off mother to Alex's house" I said as I waved towards her before opening the door. "Goodluck oh and don't forget to take notice of his actions 'kay?"

"I will mom, don't you worry"

Later at Alex's house...

I finally arrived at his house. I know I had to look for signs of love but the real reason I came here is to see if his okay on his own. I knocked on the front of the door to get a response. No response... I wanted to knock again but a voice behind the house caught my attention. It sounded like Alex. So I went around to the back of the house to see what was the commotion about. What I saw in front of me made my eyes wide. Alex was dueling with a red-haired girl, and gosh as was she pretty. But I hope not pretty enough for Alex to fall in love with her. But why duel when you have to take care of the house.

Anyways it seemed like Alex had the upper hand with the most monsters on the field and Swords Of Revealing Light still active for one more turn. Whereas the girl that was dueling him had only one face-down monster on the field but had more LP than Alex.

"I end my turn" I heard Alex said as the girl drew 1 card which made her hold a total of 2 cards in her hand.

"My move" I heard her said as she got ready for her strategy. "First I flip summon my Man-Eater Bug (ATK: 450) to destroy your Sparkman and then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords Of Revealing Light and after that I summon Champ Of The Angels (ATK: 1900) to destroy your Marauding Captain and last but not least my Man-Eater Bug will eliminate your remaining LP!".

Alex's LP 0

Clare's LP 1200

My mouth went wide to my surprise. Alex just lost to a Man-Eater Bug. Oh well, I guess he wanted her to win. I saw the girl approached Alex and they talked a bit. Then all of a sudden I saw her kissed Alex on the cheek. My mouth went more wider to see such a scene. I'm surprised that my whole heart didn't shatter into pieces for seeing this, maybe because I had hope that Alex didn't like her that much and she just surprised him. But this thought couldn't protect a piece of my heart that broke apart all so suddenly. It hurts to feel this feeling and I wanted to cry but kept my emotions in tact.

Finally I saw her walking away like some fashion modelist. I got angry at that point that she thought she could illusionate Alex with that butt of hers. I just snapped and shouted, "Alex!" as I ran towards him who looked at me with a confused expression especially that girl.

I finally arrived at his side and kept my hands on my chest with a worried expression. "Are you okay?".

Normal POV

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in" Clare chuckled as the two of them looked at her. "Is this your girlfriend Alex?".

Alex was going to answer but Trina answered for him as she glared at Clare. "Of course not, I'm his friend".

"Well why are you hear then?"

"I was going to check on him when I saw this duel he gave away"

"What? He didn't give it away, I defeated him fair and square!"

"Well yeah but he didn't wanted to play this trap card from his field which is Greed Of The Trap!" Trina said as Clare's eyes went wide.

"That's right, this card could have brought a trap card from any graveyard and activate it and that card would have been Mirror Force am I correct Alex?" Trina looked at him with a questioning look that made Alex speechless. 'I hope that's a sign of love' Trina thought but shook it off.

"Is this true Alex?" Clare asked who didn't wanted to believe what Trina said.

"..."

This made Clare mad at him for not going all-out on her. "Fine then I want a re-match right now!" She demanded as Alex went wide and was going to say something but once again Trina spoke for him. "Alex doesn't want a re-match and the fact is, he doesn't want to duel a girl that illusionate him throughout a duel".

"Whatev's you just jealous that Alex is attracted to me and not you" Clare explained in a sexy attitude as she crossed her arms.

"I am not jealous and Alex is not attracted to you!"

"Then let's duel for him"

"What?"

"You heard me, if I win then you cannot disturb Alex when his around me and if you win you get to claim him as your own"

Trina blushed a bit at that last part but shook it off. "No, you got it wrong if I win you cannot have him in your grasp ever again!"

"Fine, at least I get to duel him again after this"

"Whatever you ready hot head"

"Ready when you flat chest" Clare shot back which made Trina blush a bit.

"I DON'T HAVE A FLAT CHEST!"

Normal POV

Alex moved away a bit from the cat fight as he was deep in thought. 'Okay, I don't know what to say anymore'.

"Let's duel!"

Trina's LP 4000

Clare's LP 4000

"I'll start first" Clare said. "First I'll summon Angel Girl (ATK: 500) and I activate the field spell Fairy World!" The background then changed to a cloudy place where little glowing fairies float peacefully around the place. "This card increase all Fairy-type monsters' ATK and DEF by 400 and decrease all Dark-type monsters' ATK and DEF by 200. Next I place one card face-down and end my turn".

"Okay my draw!" Trina looked at her hand and realized what she has gotten herself into. She only got this starter deck at the shop when her mother send her out for ingredients just a few minutes later after Alex dropped her off. She didn't open it until now so she don't know what cards she have and don't have. She don't have any strategy and to top it all off, this is her first ever duel!

Alex notice this and shouted, "Don't worry Trina, you can do this!"

"What about me?" Clare asked with a sad face.

"Well yeah you too but this is Trina's first time you know"

"Then this is going to be easy than I thought" Clare said with a smirk.

"Okay" Trina said. "First I'll play Kuriboh (ATK: 300) and I end my turn" Trina said which made Clare laugh out loud which made Trina confused.

"Trina, Kuriboh could reduce the damage you take to 0 if you discard to from your HAND" Alex explained which made Trina blush in embarrassment. "Sorry" Trina said in a low tone. "No worries, this duel is not over til it's over".

"I draw and I summon Super Angel (ATK: 1000) and my Angel Girl (ATK: **900**) attacks your Kuriboh (ATK: **100**) and then my Super Angel (ATK: **1400**) attacks your life points directly!"

Trina's LP 1800

"I end my turn without evens trying" Clare said as she laughed once again, which made Trina to look down in shame. "Trina" Alex said behind her which made her turn towards him. "Here" he said as he took off the lucky charm and put it around her. "But Alex-"

"No buts, no cuts no coconuts" Alex said with a smile which made her giggle. He always had the power to that.

"Now go show me what you really made of"

"But I am already showing what I'm really made of, nothing that's what"

"No, you have more potential than that, I can see it" Alex said as he place a hand on her shoulder. "Although this is your first duel, you've watch me lose almost a hundred times. You can do this Trina, just believe in yourself like we believe in you" Alex said, ripping a line what she said to him at his first ever win. "Well I'm the only 1 here but you get the point" Alex admitted which made Trina smile at his words. "Thanks Alex, I really needed that".

Trina wanted to hug Alex on the spot but Clare interrupted her. "You done yet?"

Trina just turned around with a serious face on as she got ready. "Okay my draw" she said as Alex backup away from the duel. "First I'll summon Neo The Magical Swordsman (ATK: 1700) and activate Card Destruction! Now by discarding our entire hands we get to draw the same number of cards we just discarded" Trina explained as Clare drew 3 cards and she drew 4 cards.

"Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I just discarded which is Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500)".

"Yeah but due to my field card, Summoned Skull ATK and DEF is decreased by 200".

Summoned Skull (ATK: **2300**)

"I know, which is why I end my turn with a face-down"

"Then why didn't you attack?"

"I'm not stupid, I know that's a trap card down there" Trina said pointed to the face-down card behind Angel Girl.

"Maybe, or maybe it's a spell card that I'm going to remove as well as Angel Girl and Super Angel to bring out Letter YU: Inferior Angel! (ATK: 2000) and due to my field spell my letter card's ATK and DEF is increased by 400! Now my Inferior Angel (ATK: **2400**) attack her Summoned Skull (ATK: **2300**)"

"Not so fast red-haired, I activate my face-down card; Spellbinding Circle! Now your monster is unable to change positions and can't attack either"

"Fine I activate it's effect by paying 500 LP I get to draw 1 card and just the card I wanted, Heaven's Tradition! By equipping it to my monster, it gets a 1000 ATK boost! Now I end my turn"

Trina's LP 1800

Clare's LP 3500

"Okay it's my move!" Trina said as she drew a card. "First I'll activate my spell card, Raigeki!" Trina explained as thunder clouds zapped Clare's Inferior Angel. 'That's strange, although it's a starter deck, it has cards that reminds me of something' Alex thought as Trina ended the duel with her 2 monsters.

Trina's LP 1800

Clare's LP 0 (...)

"Well, I guess I won" Trina said before jumping up and down in excitement. "That was awesome Tri-" Alex said while walking towards Trina but was interrupted when she suddenly hugged him.

Realizing what she just did, Trina pulled away looking away with a huge blush. "Sorry"

"Don't be, you just won your first duel, better than me that's for sure" Alex said which made Trina giggle a bit. That's definitely true.

"You may have defeated me" Clare said which caught the two attention. "But that doesn't mean I can't have my re-match!".

Suddenly a voice came from in the house. "Honey, I'm home!".

"Looks like I better eat, then wash, then sleep. Sorry" Alex said in embarrassment. "Hmph!" Clare replied with annoyance as she went in the distance.

"I guess I should go home as well" Trina explained as she started walking away. "Wait Trina, where did you get that deck from?"

"By the Card Shop, why you ask?"

"Just curious of the way it was built that's all"

"Well the Shop Owner did say something about ancient when he gave it to me"

"Oh" Alex said in thought at the word, 'ancient'. "Well, bye" Trina waved as she walked in the distance. "Yeah, see ya".

Later with Trina...

Trina's POV

Well, here I am, walking home from Alex's house. I know I didn't get that much hints but the speechless part still puzzles me for some reason. But hey, at least he helped me overcome my fear of losing him to that red-haired.

Suddenly I heard a sound behind me. I looked behind curiously and found a huge muscle man in front of me. I was a bit overwhelmed but kept my guard up.

"Oh hello" I greeted warmly. "Give me that necklace, NOW!" He hissed, causing me to back up in fear. "W-what do you m-mean?" I stuttered, getting nervous.

"You know what I mean!"

"Why must I?"

"I'm not gonna ask you again pretty girl, gimme that necklace or you'll see the purpose of my muscles!"

Normal POV

"Hey you!" Alex yelled at the man approaching Trina. He turned around with an evil expression. "Scram kid!"

"No I won't and you better leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll miss a chance to take my DC: Gamma Rider away from me in a duel" Alex said, pulling out the red and black card from his deck holder which made the man's eyes widen.

"Okay, but if I win then your letter card and the Millennium Strike is mine!"

"Fine!" Alex said, deep in thought of what the man just said.

'Millennium Strike?!'

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Well that's it. Once again, not perfect but at least it's good enough to be called Chapter 2 right? I hope you guys'll review as quick as my update:)**

**A/N: More reviews means quicker updating**

**FinalStory, out**


End file.
